


The colour of the cloth

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Memories, i don’t know how tags work, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: There was something about that tie.Not the tie itself, but what it represented. What it symbolised and what it stood for. He remembered being given something similar, by someone else.Someone he trusted.The only one he still trusts.—————An Alternate Ending to the Manburg Festival
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Tales From a Broken World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 121





	The colour of the cloth

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t wanna see any shippers in here. Thank you.

Schlatt had sent him home early. That was fine, because he hadn’t been particularly interested in attending that meeting. He had been told it was about finances, but Tubbo didn’t trust anyone, so it was mostly likely a cover-up. For what, he didn’t know, but he was a little on edge as he passed by the rest of the cabinet in the foyer. He was followed by some looks of sympathy, some of envy and some of suspicion. He was fine with that, honestly, because it’s not like he expected any of them to trust him when he had been so close to the rebellion. 

Or so he had been told.

At home, he took a while to look himself up and down in the mirror. For a moment, he imagined another person there, arm around his shoulder and grinning mischievously. Then the vision faded, and was just Tubbo, in his stupid suit and his stupid trainers and his stupid green tie.

There was something about that tie.

Not the tie itself, but what it represented. What it symbolised and what it stood for.

Schlatt had given it to him on his first day. He hated it. It was a symbol of loyalty to Schlatt. It represented how he was tied to Schlatt no matter what. It stood for tyranny, oppression and unjust rulings.

He rather unsuccessfully tried to rip it off his neck, undoing it properly when it didn’t budge. He unfolded the thick, lime cloth, turning it over to see the loopy black stitching of ‘Schlatt and Co.’ He threw the tie as far away from himself as physics would let him. Tubbo glared at it, with tears blurring his vision. He remembered being given something similar, by someone else.

Someone he trusted.

The only one he _still trusts_.

But who? Who the hell would he ever possibly trust?

Tubbo didn’t have any memories before what the other people in the office called ‘The Festival.’ He had been told it… Well, it didn’t go great. He had also been told that it was after that event that they had squashed the rebellion for good. Tubbo had a hard time believing that.

But there was something: a scene, in which Tubbo was given a piece of cloth. Red, he thinks, though there was someone else with a green one as well. The same mischievous grin shining back at him. He would trust that grin with his life.

He got the feeling that maybe, at the festival, he had.


End file.
